inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fubuki風吹
Hello!! Hi! Fubuki!! Lets Be Friend!! [[User:Aidan Hikaru|'☆The Wind Pegasus☆' ]] | [[User talk:Aidan Hikaru| エイダンヒカル]] 23:39, March 14, 2012 (UTC) No,he's just cool.That's all. ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ アズール ブレイズ♫ 08:25, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Template Hi Fubuki99123. Can you change your template into the user template ? Because you have the category "Boys", "Characters" and "wind characters". Or you aren't a IE character ^^ Read the Manual of style for more check. Thanks ! SnowyBoy₰ 13:23, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Slideshow When you add a slideshow, the pics must only show the hissatsu, not the time and the team names. Like what you did with Kurukuru Head and also add only pics of Japanese or English IE games. Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 10:38, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ I saw it already~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 09:50, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:Remove category Actually they played in the FF before Raimon had a soccer club in Ep 1. But I explain to you how you remove a category: Click on the edit button, then at the right side under the add features and media, there you will find categories, move your mouse to a category and click on the trashcan at the right side and the category is removed! Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 17:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Files When uploading files, remember to use proper spacing in their names, or they won't be searchable. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:24, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hissatsu TP I should do it but I first need permission of Genda, so you must wait for a reply. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:07, August 17, 2012 (UTC) About: Main Page Hey there Fubuki99123, I've seen that you've edited the Featured Chracter section in the Main Page. Please notice that you cannot edit that section if you're not an admin. But you can always give a suggestion on which character should be featured on the Main Page by leaving a topic in Talk:Main Page. Happy editing Cheers! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 12:42, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hey there! You should try this: 1. Click your name on the top right of the Wiki page. 2. Choose "My Preferences" 3. Scroll down to the "Signature" section 4. Try empty the Custom Signature box to get the default signature! You can also use [[User:yourusername]] in that box to redirect to your profile page. For your example: User:Fubuki99123 Cheers! :D [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 13:33, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Videos Hmmm now you say it, feel free to replace them because Sword of Fire vid must only have Sword of fire in it and not another hissatsu. You got permission from me to replace them~ Happy editing on the wiki~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:10, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Video Setsuna Boost You should let the video stay for now. When you find a better quality vid, you can replace it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:09, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Slideshow Hi! XD I downloaded a french patch of the 3rd game, and jet stream, in the french dub stays Jet Stream XD I don't know if you speak french but I can give you the link (OMG it is long ...) Bye ! SnowyBoy₰ 11:07, August 28, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome ^^ I am going to add a slideshow of Big Bang xD SnowyBoy₰ 14:28, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Dub names I have seen a list of dub names for GO characters float around, but it didn't list any source so I'm skeptical of adding them to the wiki already. Until proof of each name is provided, feel free to remove them if they get added to the articles, you'll help the wiki stay organized. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:56, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Images for Slideshows Hmmmm, okay. You should replace them~ How more images how better~ (Though not to many images)~ You got permission from me~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 20:02, September 15, 2012 (UTC) User page Please read our Manual of Style and edit your user page to fit the rules~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:17, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry ^^ It is okay~ You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:31, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I am new... :) Stephanie.chan115 (talk) 08:31, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blog Games Creators Sure~! I will add you when I am on the computer~! Also which number and position do you want?~ (9, 4, 11, 8, 2, 7, 17 and 10 are already taken~) You should also add my blog Game in your active blog game list~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 09:52, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay~ I will add you~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:08, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you~ It should have it but I don't think it will in fit in it~ (I think you mean the logo at the top left) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:42, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Historical Characters You are rigth. My excuse is that in Finland (where I live) people like to give famous foreginers new names, which would be easier to say. Like in this case. There was also a small writing error. I decided to delete that poll, it wasn't so funny as I thougth it would be. Zartylje' Blah Blah 12:47, September 22, 2012 (UTC)' Picture Please choose another picture for the gallery because the pic link you gave me doesn't works~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) It worked, thanks ^^ I added you~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:24, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday Nah it's okay, you were not late ;)) Thanks, and nice to meet you :) [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] 02:15, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blog Game Okay~ I will do it if my computer can read it and can use the right letters XD You're welcome~ 'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost 08:43, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I tried to change it but the "t" still keep changing to the "m" for some reason. I think it is because he used another font for his blog name~ 'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost 10:33, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure~ You can always change your pic~ Okay~ 'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost 12:06, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi!!!! Hi, Fubuki I just saw your youtube account and saw their your country as India. You really are an Indian I believed I was the only active Indian user XD. 'DarkBlizzard9' Talk 14:12, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I am from Chandigarh ^^ Chandigarh is a U.T. The capital of both Punjab and Haryana! 'DarkBlizzard9' Talk 14:38, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signature Hmmmmm, you are not doing it wrong. I guess the wiki is doing it wrong, hmmmmm... You should try to space, maybe that helps. If I know more that can help you, I will let you know~ 'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost 19:52, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Done Nice!~ Template? Hmmmmm, it is a kind difficult to explain but if you want to make a template, just copy one of our templates and edit them~ 'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost 05:21, September 27, 2012 (UTC) You just copy the code in the scource mode and change the form, colors into what you want~ 'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost 05:27, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh, the you mean the name? Just create a new page and type User:Fubuki(With the Japanese Words)/Talkpage and then you are done~ Sorry for the late reply, I was busy with playing Inazuma Eleven Strikers~ 'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost 03:50, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Shoot Command 06 Hey, Yes ofcourse I'll make it. It will be finished tomorrow or maybe later. Do you want the name in kanji below it? 'Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI' La Flamme 19:09, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Inazuma Chatters Mostly, the team is for the members who are mostly every in the chat~ And I don't see you often in the chat~ I am sorry~ 'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost 17:27, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry but you can't~ If you are joining the chat more often,then I can add you~ 'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost 07:47, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Categories Don't add categories such as Keshin Armed Hissatsu, because there is no such thing. Also, don't add team categories to pages, as they are getting moved onto the character's page in a section called Teams. 'Angelo Cabrini' 'Kattobi Defense' 22:43, September 28, 2012 (UTC) My team Hey Fubuki, You won a round on my blog game few a while age (when i was Garshield Bayhan). And I'm gonna add you to my Blog Game team. What is your number position and picture? Please send me back~ Link See ya 'Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI' La Flamme 19:44, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Round 16 Hi there Fubuki I don't know if you know but on my blog game Round 16 is a big Round. So I was thinking of setting the Round up like how your Rounds are set up. I'm sorry that its late noitice but I haven't been on the wikia earlier to tell you. I am editing my blog game now and I am doing Round 16 as one of your Rounds, but if you don't like it then I will try to take the Round down as soon as I can. (Sorry right now I'm in school) Please don't see it as me taking your idea as I'm not and this will only be for one Round. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 10:18, October 2, 2012 (UTC) My team Hey, okay I'll add you and ofcourse you can have 2 positions! 'Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI' La Flamme16:25, October 2, 2012 (UTC) |} Thank you for making me my signature I really appreciate it. Taiyousprite.pngKirbazuma Sunshine Force 17:13, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Template for talkpage You're welcome!~ 'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost 07:17, October 7, 2012 (UTC) You spoke to Setsu in that manner which i would not trust u sensically. But it's a small matter, just gain back my first impression from you from now on ('cause I didn't speak to you much). ^^ ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ アズール ブレイズ♫ 12:41, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Chatters Sure~ You can join now ^^ Please give my your pic link, Number, Keshin, Position, Element, 4 Hissatus (Don't choose a Keshin Hissatsu)~ 'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost 15:04, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry but number 9 and the Keshin Taiyou Shin Apollo are already taken~ Please choose another ones~ ^^ 'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost 15:30, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Round 30 Hey Fubuki don't know if you remember but for Round 16 I made it look kinda like your Rounds. Well I knida want to do that again but for Round 30 The Last Round!!!! I think who ever participaites, the colors would make the Round look great. Please Fubuki theres only 2 minutes until Round 30 starts. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 13:58, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday 6th one THANKS~!! it means a lot~ ^^ 'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost 10:10, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!!!! Wishing you luck too!! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19''' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:30, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Fubuki, Then new round has started so make sure you can anwser! Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 15:48, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Congrats~ Hey. You won the last round. Congrats ! Bye~! SnowyBoy❄ 12:06, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Fubuki for wishing me a happy birthday!!!!!!!!!! Sorry its 5 days late but I've been super busy. Again thank you :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 17:20, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Editing the team. Hey Fubuki, Can you please not edit my team page again? I had to change a lot of things because they were changed. Next time say it if you want to change something. Greetz~ The Mountain ツ 07:53, October 21, 2012 (UTC) re:Admin Please, answer this question in detail: what could you do with an Administrators user access level that you are unable to do right now and that would profit the wiki? --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 07:00, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Devil Sword Fubuki I loved it. The video was epic and just great. Thank you sooo much as I have always wanted to see those 2 doing a combo move and I just did. Again Thanks Fubuki XD TsurugiFan16 (talk) 10:18, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing Fubuki, right now I don't have any ideas but as soon as I do, I will come onto your talk page and tell you. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 10:28, October 29, 2012 (UTC) OMG Fubuki that vid of God Break and Fortissimo was epic!!! I tried to guess it before but I just couldn't tell I was thinking could it be Olympous Hamony and God Cannon but then I thought maybe not. Great vid again and keep it up as these Mixi Maxed Hissatsu's vids are worthwatching for everyone to see. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 10:39, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Nice one Fubuki, I thought it was Twin Boost + Dragon Crash but I wasen't expecting Megane to head the ball in. Very nice and very funny but I did seem a bit slow, like it was good just a bit slow. Still a great video so well done and I hope you will make some more, :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 10:54, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok Ok Fubuki I'm glad your not mad and I understand what me and Gouenji did. I know that was only for taking part in your blog game, not chatting about another anime. I do understand and I'm glad we can just move past this. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 11:42, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sorry Lord It is okay~ ^^ Don't worry~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:33, October 29, 2012 (UTC) FC Team Hey Fubuki~! You may knew it but you're in the ☺ Pictures-Game ☻ 改 FC ‼ What are your 4 hissatsu ? And your element ? SnowyBoy❄ 17:07, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blog Game Sure, I don't mind. Though not too often XD. Sure, I will comment if there is still place~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 19:16, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Burning Fall Wow Fubuki I just saw Buring Fall and I was shocked. I saw Gouenji 1st and gussed it was Maximum Fire and it was, but for Fudou I was stumped, but then I saw him use DEATH DROP!!!!!!!! That amazed me and I thought the video looked great and I love seeing them, keep it up :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 10:37, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Fubuki again epic vid, I love Edgar he reminds me of King Arthur in a way and Fideo is my 2nd most favorite character, ever!!!!! Thanks again and yer I would love to see Tsurugi using Fire Tornado!!! Can't wait XD TsurugiFan16 (talk) 12:52, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I liked it Fubuki, both moves are epic and I liked the video. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 14:53, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Wow Fubuki that was the best one yet. I love both Tsurugi and Fire Tornado and to see the both of them was epic!! I love how Tsurugi used Fire Tornado with his eyes closed like a boss. Thank you and as for requests I would love to see Ultimate Thunder and Jet Stream. I don't know why but I think it would look good. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 15:18, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok then I had no idea, how about Jet Stream and The Earth. I think those 2 powerful shoot Hissatsus would look epic!!! TsurugiFan16 (talk) 15:27, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Space Fall was good I was not expecting Joker Rain's, I thought it was going to be Emperor Penguin No.3 and Mach Wind or something like that but still Space Fall was great and I can't wait until I see your next one. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 15:41, November 1, 2012 (UTC)